


hospital visit

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [18]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Again, Bickering, Bob got into an accident, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Humor, Injured Bob Andrews, Light Angst, M/M, OT4, Peter Shaw has ADHD, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, but it's not justus' fault this time
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Es traf immer Bob. Warum musste es immer Bob treffen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	hospital visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfangel25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfangel25/gifts).



> prompt: “If you don’t rest, you won’t get better/heal.” + justus/peter/bob/skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/619260073787654144/darf-ich-mir-die-39-f%C3%BCr-justuspeterbobskinny)

Es traf immer Bob. Warum musste es immer Bob treffen.

Diese Frage stellte Peter sich nicht zum ersten Mal. Er stellte sie sich jedes Mal, wenn Bob mal wieder von einem Verdächtigen niederschlagen worden war, oder entführt worden, oder was ihnen eben sonst so einfiel.

Meistens stellte er sie dann auch Justus. Und neuerdings stellte auch Skinny sie jedes Mal.

Das war eine unerwartete Entwicklung gewesen. Von allen Folgen, mit denen Peter nach ihrem Fall _Namenloser Gegner_ gerechnet hatte, dass Skinny plötzlich ein regelmäßiger Gast auf dem Schrottplatz geworden war, hatte nicht dazu gehört. Irgendetwas hatte sich auf dem Freeman-Gelände zwischen ihm und Bob verändert, und erst nach und nach war es zum Vorschein gekommen.

Und ehe Peter es so richtig mitbekommen hatte, war Skinny Teil ihrer Beziehung. Aus drei wurden vier, das Bett war plötzlich noch enger, und es gab eine Person mehr, die gelegentlich bereit war, Justus mal die Meinung zu geigen.

Diesmal brachte das jedoch nichts. Denn ausnahmsweise hatte Bobs Unfall nichts mit ihren Ermittlungen zu tun. Es war einfach nur ein Unfall gewesen, irgendjemand hatte am Steuer seines Wagens geträumt, die rote Ampel nicht gesehen und den Käfer auf der Fahrerseite voll erwischt.

Also lag Bob mal wieder im Krankenhaus. Seine Eltern waren gerade gegangen, aber das Zimmer war immer noch voll.

Skinny saß am offenen Fenster und rauchte, obwohl die Krankenschwester ihn gerade erst deswegen gerügt hatte. Justus hatte es sich auf dem Sessel neben dem Bett bequem gemacht und las _Othello_.

Und Peter tigerte im Zimmer auf und ab, während sie darauf warteten, dass Bob endlich aufwachte. Gerade kam er wieder am Fenster vorbei, da schoss Skinnys Hand nach vorne, und hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest.

„Setz. Dich. Hin.“ Mit einem Ruck zog er Peter auf seinen Schoss.

Für einen langen Moment dachte Peter darüber nach, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Dann grummelte er jedoch nur: „Ich kann jetzt nicht rumsitzen, ich muss irgendwas tun!“

Skinny verdrehte die Augen und zog an seiner Zigarette. „Mir egal. Im Moment machst du mich bloß wahnsinnig.“

Ohne, dass er es hätte verhindern können, begann Peter mit dem Bein zu wippen. Diese rastlose Energie ging ihm genauso auf die Nerven wie Skinny. Aber Stillsitzen war in diesem Zustand Folter.

Skinny ließ seinen Arm los und parkte die Hand auf Peters Oberschenkel, um ihn ruhig zu halten. „Hör endlich auf damit“, knurrte er.

„Geht nicht“, gab Peter unzufrieden zurück. Er konnte wirklich nichts dafür, sein Körper machte das einfach so.

„Hört ihr eigentlich nie auf, euch zu streiten?“, meldete sich eine matte Stimme vom Bett.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken antworteten Skinny und Peter wie aus einem Munde: „Nein.“

Dann erst sprang Peter auf und lief zum Bett hinüber, von dem aus Bob ihn müde angrinste. Skinny drückte die Kippe aus und folgte ihm, während Justus sein Buch zur Seite legte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, wollte er wissen.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ging mir schon besser. Aber ich würd echt gerne nach Hause.“ Er machte Anstalten, sich aufzusetzen, doch Skinny drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett.

„Du musst dich ein bisschen ausruhen“, erklärte Justus in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete. (Peter mutmaßte manchmal, dass er sich den von Tante Mathilda abgeguckt hatte.) „Wenn du dich nicht ausruhst, wirds dir nicht besser gehen.“

„Jawohl, Herr Doktor“, seufzte Bob, wehrte sich jedoch nicht weiter. Dann huschte sein Blick von einem zum anderen. „Könnt ihr mir zumindest erzählen, was passiert ist? Ich weiß bloß noch, dass ich auf dem Weg zum Schrottplatz war.“

„Irgendein Vollidot hat dich angefahren“, erklärte Skinny, und klang schon beinahe wieder aufgebracht. Als Cotta sie angerufen hatte, um ihnen von dem Unfall zu erzählen, hatte Peter für einen Moment gedacht, Skinny würde vor Wut auf den anderen Autofahrer durch die Decke gehen.

Justus legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm, und Skinny schnaubte nur.

„Ein anderer Fahrer hat die rote Ampel nicht gesehen“, erklärte Justus ruhiger, „und hat dich erwischt. Der Arzt sagt, es ist verhältnismäßig glimpflich ausgegangen, aber du sollst zur Überwachung heute Nacht hier bleiben. Du warst bewusstlos und hast vermutlich auch eine Gehirnerschütterung, und weil das ja nun leider nicht das erste Mal ist, wollen sie ganz sicher gehen, dass dir nichts ernsthaftes passiert ist.“

Bob seufzte erneut. „Na gut, da führt dann wohl kein Weg dran vorbei“, stellte er schicksalsergeben fest. Dann warf er einen Blick zu Peter und Skinny. „Schafft ihr es, euch mal einen Abend nicht in die Haare zu kriegen?“

Peter setzte zu Protest an – er und Skinny hatten sich nicht _in den Haaren_ , sie waren nur manchmal unterschiedlicher Meinung – aber da hatte Skinny schon seinen Kopf zu sich gezogen und ihn unsanft geküsst.

„Guck, haben uns wieder vertragen“, erklärte er dann, und Bob verdrehte die Augen. Auch Justus schlug nur mit einem Kopfschütteln sein Buch wieder auf.

Schulterzuckend wechselten Peter und Skinny einen Blick, dann nahm Skinny wieder seinen Platz am Fenster ein, und Peter begab sich auf die Suche nach einem Snackautomaten, um ihnen allen ein bisschen Schokolade zu organisieren.


End file.
